Chirpin' in me Ear
by Moonlight0
Summary: Spot has little birdies that tell him whats goin' on in other boroughs but guys can't spy everywhere.  He has a goil birdie who is his best spy.  Rated T for mild language.
1. Swimmin'

**I don't own Newsies but I really wish I did. :sigh: I guess I'll just watch my movie over and over and over. It helps if you read the story with a nice New York accent.**

Chapter 1 Swimming

My brown leather boots made no sound as I padded across the docks. The sun was high in the sky and shown down brightly makin' me happy I had on only a light cotton shirt and pants. Sweat trickled down my back makin' the blue fabric dark. A light wind made my shoulder length blond hair flutter around my face and I could smell the stench of the streets behind me. The weather couldn't keep a small smile from touchin' me lips. I was good at hidin' emotion but today I was willin' to show how happy I was to be back in me own territory. I was a pretty laid back person; you had to work to make me angry but once me temper was goin' not a lot could stop me from soakin any one that deserved it.

I could hear shouts and shrieks of laughter as I walked through the maze of items scattered on the docks. I turned a corner to see shirtless boys jumpin' into the river; a few were sittin' around playin marbles and poker. This was the Brooklyn Newsies hangout. My home.

"Sparrow's back!" Boo shouted at the top of his lungs causin' many of the boys to turn and look.

Boo's a cute kid. He is ten and one of my favorite people to be around. I had missed him the last couple of days. Boo's white blond hair fell in his brown eyes as he sprinted toward me.

"Heya Sparrow!"

"Your back!"

Many of the other boys were yellin' hellos and coming to see me. Boo launched himself at me; I caught him and grinned. The boys made a circle around me, all tryin' to talk at once about what had happened while I had been gone. I was small for nineteen, I was barely five feet and only the youngest boys didn't tower over me. I looked around and saw a couple of new faces, when I met their eyes the boys took their caps off. I chuckled to meself they would quickly get used to a goil bein' in their midst and leave their caps on when I was around like the rest of the boys did.

"Alright that's enough, youse all can talk to Sparrow later," said a new voice.

A tall wiry boy pushed his way to the front of the circle. His black hair had been jammed under a cap and his face was stern and cold looking. I knew better, mischief glinted in his gray eyes.

"Heya Storm," I said settin Boo down.

Spots lieutenant gave me a quick once over. If any other guy had done that I would've soaked 'em, but Storm was like a brudder to me. I had known him since me parents had died. He was makin sure I was ok and in one piece. I had been in Harlem for the last couple of days and they didn't always treat others well. Storm smiled and his whole face changed.

I looked up in to Storm's face, " Hows come you aint swimmin Storm? Youse love the water." I asked. Storm pulled a face, "I'll swim later. I've been busy. You want me to take youse to Spot?"

I nodded. The boys had already started to walk away. Many jumped back into the water leaving room for me and Storm to walk. Strom turned to lead me to Spot's vantage point which allowed him to see over the docks. I went to follow him and tripped. I crashed right into his back; Storms a big guy but I had caught him by surprise. He stumbled almost off the dock, me hands shot out to hit him right in the back and he flew into the river. The water erupted as he hit and a huge splash sent water everywhere. The docks went completely quiet and I covered my mouth with me hands. I felt my eyes grow wide as Strom's head broke the surface. His hat was clutched in his hand and his hair was plastered to his head, his eyes were shocked and a little suspicious. I lowered my hands reviling a grin.

"Oops," I said. "I guess I'm a little clumsy." The boys roared with laughter. Storm climbed up the ladder and glared down at me drippin' water everywhere. He bent down until his face was extremely close to mine. The boys stopped laughin' wantin' to hear what was comin' next.

"You pushed me." Storm hissed.

A small giggle escaped my lips as I said, "I did not, I tripped."

Storm straightened and narrowed his eyes at me. His face looked so funny with water streamin' down it that I couldn't help meself. I laughed so hard my sides hurt. The boys around us joined me. Storm cracked a smile and was just about to laugh when wood struck wood and a cold voice rang out. "What the hell is goin' on here?" The boys immediately stopped laughin' and parted to show Spot, Brooklyn's badass leader. His dirty blond hair gleamed in the sunlight but his face and eyes were like steel. He gripped his gold topped cane and started towards me and Storm.

**There is chapter 1. Tell me what youse all think and please review if you like it. I have most of chapter two done and if youse all like it I'll post more soon. Also I like constructive criticism so tell me what to work on.**


	2. Givin' in

**Here is Chapter Two. I'll be doin' shout outs to everyone that reviews. I forgot to put this in the fiost chapter but this takes place a year after the strike. And in my world a lot of the lovable characters, like Spot, are in their late teens. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. At all. Which makes me really sad. Only the characters that are new and the plot are mine. Thank you imagination for giving me the idea; I owe you. **

**Shout outs:**

**Mighty Lion: Thanks for your review. As I said above it takes place after the strike. Here is an Update. **

Chapter 2: Givin' In

Spot walked into the middle of the circle; tappin' his can with every step. He glanced at me, his eyes unreadable before fixin' his steel grey orbs on Storm. His face was expressionless. The boys surroundin' us were relaxed, watchin' Spot. The newer newsies were tense, their eyes flickered between the three of us and I knew what they were thinkin'. _The badass Brooklyn leader was bearin' down on his lieutenant and a goil. Storm could handle anythin' Spot dished out but what about the goil? Who do you defend?_ It took all my will not to roll my eyes, I wasn't scared of Spot.

"What happened to youse?" Spot asked. His eyes were takin' in Storms still drippin' clothes.

"Likes youse don't know." Storm replied glarin' at me.

I plastered an innocent look on my face as Spot turned to look at me. I stared down at the dock; scuffing my feet on the wood.

"Well?" Spot drawled at me. He wasn't buyin' me act for a second. He knew me to well.

"I tripped Spot. Honest." I replied as the some of the boys around me snorted. I peered up through my lashes to gauge Storm and Spots reactions. "I didn't think a little goil like me could push a big strong boy like Storm into the water." Chuckles came from the boys this time. Storm's eyes narrowed but Spot's expression stayed the same except for a small smirk. He pointed his cane at me. "I'd watch youse mouth if I was youse." Spot warned. "Youse might get thrown in." I looked at Storm and smirked. "He'd have to catch me foist." I taunted.

Storms eyes widened, "That's it!" He yelled and lunged at me. I knew what was comin' and I skipped to the side. Storm had taught me to fight and I knew all his tricks. Storm missed me and stumbled at the edge of the dock. "Careful," I warned, "You wouldn't want to go for another swim." My voice was full of amusement; poor Storm looked like he was goin' crazy and the newsies were laughin' again.

"I'll handle this." Spot said, his voice was still cold but amusement glittered in his eyes. He pushed his cane against me shoulder and walked toward me makin' me back up towards the edge of the dock. The newsies behind me moved and I knew I wasn't goin' to get any help from them. I glared at Spot. "Don'ts even think about." Now my voice was cold. Spot smirked and took another step forward. My heels were hangin' off the edge of the dock and I looked over at Storm who was watchin' this with vivid interest. My eyes, still fixed on Storm, made it so I didn't see what Spot did next. I felt a hard shove on my shoulder that spun me around and I went off the dock and into the water.

I rose to the surface in time to hear Spot say, "There Storm, problem solved. I'm so glad youse can be beat up by a goil." Newsies laughed as I climbed the ladder drippin' water everywhere. Hands reached down to help me haul meself onto the dock. Spot was watchin' me and smirkin'. Storm was laughin' and I was tempted to push him in again but I turned to face Spot. "I had news from Harlem for youse but since you thought it would be funny to send me for a swim youse don't get it. I'm a birdie Spot not a fish." My voice was ice cold and as hard as steel. I turned and started to walk away. Spot's smirk vanished and his eyes went wide. He should have known better than to push me in. We were best friends; he trained me to be his birdie and I got my stubbornness and sarcasm from him.

"Now waits just a minute Sparrow." Spot said behind me. I stopped walkin' but I didn't turn around. All the newsies were quiet and had looks of shock on their faces. No one talked like that to Spot, and those that were dumb enough to talk usually left with a shiner.

"What's the news from Harlem?" Spot asked. I didn't turn around, but I waited. If Spot wanted to know what I had learned he would have to work for it. Spot stepped in front of me and glared. I looked at him my face expressionless. "Tells me now." He commanded. The silence stretched as Spot and I started at each other. Spot leaned in close to my face. "You have three seconds to tells me, or you'll sleep in the bunkroom with the rest of the boys." My eyes widened, and Spot smirked. "Three…Two…-"

"Alright!" I shouted, "Some of the boys in Harlem are thinkin' of findin' a new leader. Theys thinkin' that old Red is stealin' from 'em so theys plannin' on soakin' 'em and kickin' em out. Happy?"

"I'm never happy." Spot replied but he had a huge grin on his face. I couldn't tell if it was because of Harlem or because I had given in and told him what I knew. He brushed past me.

"Sparrow?" He asked. I turned to look at him. The smile was still on his face. "Youse know I'd never make you sleep in the bunkroom right?" He turned and vanished in the circle of boys. I screamed in frustration. As the boys laughed I planned my revenge on Spot Conlon.

**There is Chapter 2. What do you think so far? What are your favorite parts? Favorite characters? Please review and let me know. If you would like to see some of your favorite characters FROM THE MOVIE tell me in a review and I will work them into the story. **


	3. Scabs and other problems

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Please don't make me say it again. It's too painful.**

**Shout outs:**

**Mighty Lion- Glad you like it so far. Spot is my favorite character so I'm glad you like how I am portraying him. **

**Ealasaid Una- First off I really like your user name. Here is an update with more of Spot caring for Sparrow. **

**JuCiZo - Thank you for your review. I really appreciate your advice and I will try to follow it. I am glad you like how I characterized Spot and Storm. **

Chapter 3: Scabs and other problems

Boo grabbed me hand and tugged me over to a group of boys playin' poker.

"Heya Sparrow, wanna play?" Bear asked.

"Sure." I replied sittin' on a box. "But I don't havse any money." I confessed. As a birdie I didn't sell papes, the boys bought me food when I was in Brooklyn and Spot gave me money to spend on missions.

"That's alright, we won't plays with money." Bear told me. A couple of hands later I was glad we weren't playin' with money; I had lost the last three hands. Bear shuffled the cards and was just about to deal again when Strom appeared at me shoulder with one of the new boys.

"Sparrow this is Cliff."

Cliff was a couple inches shorter than Storm with curly brown hair and brown eyes. "Hiya Cliff." I said standing up. "I'm not playin' this hand boys." I said to the boys behind me. I spit in me hand and held it out for Cliff to take. He looked at it for a couple of seconds before spittin' in his own and takin' mine. I smiled; he learned fast. "So youse one of Spot's birdies?" he asked.

"She's the best." Storm told him before I could say anthin'.

"Oh." A look of puzzlement appeared on his face makin' me raise an eyebrow. "I didn't know birdies could swim. I thought they flew."

Strom laughed so hard his face turned red; the boys behind me were also laughin'. I glared at Cliff and the stupid boy smirked at me. I had to admire him; if he was willin' to do a spit shake and tease me I knew he was relaxed around me and wouldn't treat me any different for bein' a goil.

"SPOT!" I yelled at the top of me lungs. His face appeared from his vantage point and I glared. "Teach youse newsies some manners or I'm workin' for Manhattan!" Out of the corner of me eye I saw Cliff's smirk disappear to be replaced by fear. He was smart enough to not anger Spot.

"Oh Sparrow, youse knows theys just teasin'; besides youse wouldn't leave me for Manhattan." Spots voice was cocky. "Oh yeah?" I muttered under me breath making Cliff's eyes go wide. Spot was right though, I wouldn't leave Brooklyn; I loved the rough and tumble city too much. "Come heres I needs to talk to youse." Spot called out.

I rolled me eyes and turned back to Cliff and Strom. "It was nice to meets ya." I told Cliff smilin'. He smiled back and I knew we were gonna be friends. "Storm, shut up!" I growled as I walked past.

"I wanted to lets youse know that Crow and Magpie are over in Manhattan visitin' with Blink." Spot told me as I wandered over. Blink was the new leader of the Manhattan newsies; he had taken over when Cowboy had left to be with Sarah. Crow and Magpie were two other birdies.

"Comes on up." Spot told me as I reached him. I climbed the ladder and sat on the edge of the platform. "Nows," Spot said with a smile, "Tells me more about Harlem…Please." I grinned and told all I had found out as the day wore on.

As night began to fall we all walked back toward the lodging house. It was still hot out even with the sun down. The little boys didn't seem to notice as the chased each other with their wooden swords. I was walkin' in between Spot and Storm when Owl, another birdie, ran up; he's fourteen with brown hair and large green eyes. He hadn't been out of Brooklyn for a while so Spot was gonna send him to Harlem. You couldn't have the same person in the same place for too long or others started askin' questions.

"Nows Owl, I just want youse to keep an eye on things." Spot told the younger birdie. "Were not gonna get involved unless we needs to." Owl nodded, but I saw Storm's mouth tighten. I glanced at him but he shook his head. _What was he thinkin'?_ I wondered. I agreed with Spot. Let Harlem sort out their own problems, a new leader was nothin' to worry about. We reached the lodging house and the boys went up to their bunks. We hadn't had a man runnin' the lodging house since old Mr. Thompson had left. The house hadn't been inspected for years so we had free rein of the whole place. My room was on the fiost floor; bein' the only goil was nice when it meant I had a room to meself.

I had just sat on me bed when someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" I yelled. The door opened and Spot and Storm stood there. "Meet us on the roof when everyone else is sleepin'" Spot told me. I nodded and he closed the door. Somethin' was goin' on that they hadn't told me about. It couldn't be Harlem; they changed leaders all the time. A couple hours later I joined them on the roof. Strom was pacin' but Spot was sittin' against the chimney. Tension crackled in the air and I could tell that somethin' was botherin' both of them. "Is this about Harlem?" I asked. Both boys turned to look at me.

"No," Spot said, "It's East Side." I grimaced. East Side was always causin' trouble.

"What are they up to?" I asked.

"They want more territory." Strom had joined the conversation. "They want _our _territory."

I looked over at Spot. "Youse want me to go to east side?"

"No, they've been soakin' anybody that trys to get close."

I frowned. "Then what are wese gonna do?"

"Keep them out. They cross the line and we soak 'em. Nobody's sellin' alone either, not even us older boys. If it gets worse well teach 'em a lesson they won't forget."

I looked at Storm, "Is this why you looked worried about Owl goin' to Harlem?" He nodded.

"He'll be fine there, Harlem's not the problem, East Side is." Spot said.

"So what youse wantin' me to do?" I asked.

"Nothin' for now, if it gets worse you'll leave."

"LEAVE?" I yelled. "I ain't leavin' Spot I can take care of meself."

"You'll do what I say, I'm leader." Spot yelled back, his voice softened with his next words. "Were not gonna let it get that bad. We just wanted youse to know."

"Alright," I muttered, "I'll see youse in the morning'" I turned and left. No matter what Spot said I _wasn't_ gonna leave.

The next morning I tagged along to the distribution center, many boys still looked half asleep, including Cliff who was in front of me. "Hiya Cliff," I said catchin' up to him while he was in line to buy papes. "Heya Sparrow, youse sellin' today?" he asked.

"No, just thought I'd tag along." Cliff nodded but before he could say anythin' Spot appeared with his pile of papes. "Cliff do you think Sparrow could tag along with ya today?"

"Sure Spot no problem." Cliff told him, a grin splittin' his face. "I'll go get me papes and be right back." I frowned at Spot, I didn't need a sitter.

"Remember? No one sells alone?" Last nights conversation came floodin' back to me. "Oh yeah, sorry Spot."

He laughed, "Don't be sorry, just look out for each other." Spot left and Cliff reappeared at me side holdin' about fifty papes. "Ready?" he asked.

I nodded, "Lead the way."

We were only a couple steps away from the distribution center when a big boy in a nice suit blocked our path. A scab named Harris. Harris knocked the papes out of Cliff's hands before turnin' on me. He slung his arm over me shoulders and pulled me into him his grip was tight. "Why you sellin' with this ugly mug Sparrow?" he asked, his voice oily. Harris had never tried to touch me before, usually because Storm or Spot was around. I tried to yank meself free but Harris was strong. "Don't fight me now, my goils aren't fighters." Cliff had seen what was happenin' and his fists clenched; he started towards us but I had the problem under control. I elbowed Harris in the ribs makin' him let go. I then slapped him makin' a nice red handprint on his face. Harris yelled and grabbed me arms. I wasn't done; I kicked him between the legs and then punched him with me left hand. I yelped the kid had a hard head. While I was distracted with me hand Harris threw a punch of his own at me cheek. It connected and my head snapped sideways makin' me stumble. I threw another punch but missed, I felt like I was drunk. I shook my head and heard shouts, my vision cleared and I saw Cliff standin' over Harris. Harris was on his butt clutchin' his nose. Spot and Storm reached me side. "Youse have five seconds to gets away from here you scab before we soak ya some more." Spots voice could have frozen Hell it was so cold. Harris got up and ran. All three boys turned to face me. "Youse okay?" Spot asked his tone was soft. Poor Cliff looked like he was gonna cry. "No I'm not okay." I growled, "That lousy scabber hurt me hand with his hard head."

Storm chuckled. "That's the first time someone's landed a punch on youse in a while."

I glared at him, "My hand you hurt you bum I was a little distracted."

Spot turned me head so I was lookin' at him. "That's gonna bruise, you wanna go home?"

"No, Cliff's gonna let me tag along. Right?"

Cliff glanced at Spot before nodding. "I'm real sorry Sparrow; I should have hit him sooner."

I laughed, "It's alright, thats the first fight I've been in for a while. I enjoyed soakin' him." Spot and Storm knew I was okay and left, Cliff picked up his papes and spit in his hand. I smiled, spit into me own and shook his hand.

**There is Chapter 3. What do you guys think? It was really long so I expect some good reviews. Pretty Please?**


End file.
